


双生莲

by kaicytb



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brothers, Hardcore, Incest, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26248054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaicytb/pseuds/kaicytb
Summary: 亚索为了救哥哥到森林深处寻找药材。不过森林里出现了应该在家里躺着的永恩并与亚索发生关系。
Relationships: Yasuo & Yone (League of Legends), 亚索/永恩
Kudos: 14





	双生莲

**Author's Note:**

> *失禁  
> *互口  
> *年下

刀划过了天空，唰的一声像要把空气撕裂一般，刀的碰撞声乒乓作响。永恩走向了亚索把一只手放到了他的肩膀。  
“练的还不错，最近看来有用功”  
“你也不赖，我近来会了一点御风剑法”  
两个人的对话异常的冷漠，像是毫不在乎对方似的。但其实彼此之间只是说不出口关心的话。  
“传说被血语花刺伤的人会得失语症，人一旦患上说话如针扎，开口进食也会难以入咽，就算忍的了疼痛说话与进食口中便会慢慢地流血致死”  
老人用可怕地神情把血语花的故事告诉身旁的小孩。  
孩子害怕往后退了几步，抓着老人的衣角胆怯的问了一句。  
“那有解药吗爷爷？”  
“有！是一朵叫真语莲的莲花，他盛开的时候是两朵莲花开在一根茎上。把它的种子磨成粉用清水熬成汤喝下去就痊愈了。而喝下了汤喝汤人会吐入真情，并做出自己一直想做的事。”  
“那爷爷真语莲在那呀？”  
老人想了一下说“传说真语莲在艾欧尼亚森林的深处的一座湖里，只有意志坚定的人可以采到它。不过森林里有许多凶猛的野兽，一般人也到不了那里。”  
“知道了爷爷，我再也不敢自己一个人去森林里乱跑了。”  
老人摸了摸小孩的头说到“你下次再跑，爷爷就不管你了”  
夜晚永恩跟亚索还在练习，他们与寂静的夜空格格不入。两人疲了便打算睡了，回到家中两人躺下在各自的床上，没有任何的对话便入睡了。  
清晨永恩已经起来了，他跟往常一样去附近的井里打水。打完水回到到家中也不停下自己的动作帮亚索做完早晨就出去了。  
亚索也跟往常一样起的比永恩晚。他先是整理自己杂乱的头发，便开始用餐。一天下来两兄弟见面的次数屈指可数，可感情并不比别人差。  
兄弟之间弥补了另一方的缺陷，平常永恩去森林里采集药草跟木材，亚索在长老那里练习刀法。  
傍晚亚索像往常一样回到家中，跟往常不一样的是这次饭桌上没有食物。永恩也疲累的躺在床上。亚索上前去看发现永恩的身上多了几道伤口。  
他先是用家里有点药草处理了伤口，然后便为永恩包扎。  
他看了看永恩问到“伤口是怎么来的？”  
“.......”  
永恩尝试的与亚索沟通不过每一次尝试都痛苦无比。亚索发现了永恩的神情十分怪异，嘴角间还流出来一丝血液。亚索把永恩背到背上带着永恩到了大夫那里。  
“这不是一般都伤口”  
“不是一般的伤口，什么意思”  
“这应该是血语花”  
“血语花？那不是用来骗小孩的故事吗。”  
“不，血语花是真实存在的只不过他们绽放的时间太短了很少有人得，而且它只会在血月过后绽放”  
“我该怎么办？”  
“艾欧尼亚的森林深处有真语莲，把他它的种子带回来，磨成粉用清晨的露水熬成汤喝下.....”话还没说完亚索就带永恩回去了。  
他现在只想永恩可以好好休息，明日一早他就前往森林深处了。  
亚索安顿好永恩就出发了。刚进入森林阳光还很明媚，随着亚索慢慢地进入深处阳光也越来越少。突然间亚索听到了一阵奇怪的声响，因为已经到达比较深的地方了亚索也提高了警惕。  
“谁！”  
风轻轻的吹过了树林，亚索又的提高了警惕。渐渐的声音不见了，亚索也重新迈上了步伐。越到深处亚索就越感到怪异。渐渐的亚索闻到了一股奇香，香味冲上了他的大脑。他的视线开始模糊，思路也开始混乱。亚索咬紧牙根，掐着自己的大腿尝试的保持清醒，一步一步的走向深处不过都更加艰难。  
“亚索，弟弟。”  
“永恩？”  
不对，永恩现在应该还在家里。亚索刚想拔刀将面前这个假永恩击杀，对方就一把把他搂到怀里。面前这个永恩不给他挣脱怀抱的机会。永恩轻轻地抚摸着亚索，亚索的下体开始又了反应。甜美的味道冲昏他的头脑。  
“亚索，你是想跟哥哥做爱吗？  
亚索一楞，点了下头。永恩慢慢的解开了自己的衣服，露出了壮硕的肌肉。平常的亚索几乎见不到哥哥裸体，现在看到哥哥坦诚相见难免有一点尴尬。永恩解开了亚索的裤子，把脸凑近到亚索的下体。硕大的阴茎在永恩的脸上散发着热气，永恩用脸蹭了几下然后伸出了舌头帮亚索舔。亚索颤抖了几下，从来没有做过爱的他感受到了平常自慰没有的感受。永恩接着把亚索的阴茎含了下去，湿润的喉腔吸食着亚索。永恩的舌头十分灵活，亚索紧绷着神经努力着不射出来。亚索面色通红，头往后仰紧凑的呼吸让场面更加色情。  
“我要....射了”  
亚索小声地说到，永恩没有停下他的动作，一边吸食着亚索的阴茎一边玩弄着他的阴囊。被刺激的亚索忍受不了这样的快感，便射在了永恩的嘴里。  
“甜的...”  
永恩舔着遗留在亚索下体的精液，不过亚索的阴茎并没有软下去的意思。永恩一手抚摸着亚索还力挺着的阴茎，身体向亚索靠近。  
“看来弟弟还没有满足，哥哥也是“  
”我....还想要.....想要肏哥哥的后穴”  
永恩把自己湿润的后穴摆到了亚索面前“来吧，哥哥为了你后穴都湿了” 亚索把头靠近用自己的舌头伸入了永恩的后穴。亚索不懂得技巧永恩并没有得到多少快感，不过很快亚索就迫不及待地想把自己的阴茎放入哥哥体内。  
“我要放进来了”  
“看来真的是第一次呢，还通知我一声，真可爱”  
亚索听到害羞了起来，不过他想要让这个永恩知道自己没有经验并不会影响到肏他的感觉。亚索把自己的下体插了进去，刚进去永恩的穴壁就紧紧的吸住的他的阴茎。亚索感受到了自己的阴茎在被挤压，这种感觉把他的快感送上了巅峰。他用力地抽搐他哥哥的后穴。永恩因为快感紧凑地呼吸。亚索从小就对他的哥哥产生爱慕，他记得他的第一次手淫是偷看哥哥洗澡做的。他一直以来都想要侵犯自己的兄长，只不过他都克制住了。亚索知道面前的这个不是永恩但他无法停下他的动作。快速的抽搐让永恩的身体产生了反应，从永恩的马眼不断的射出体液，像是坏掉的水龙头一样根本无法停止流出液体。  
“亚索，哥哥要....还要”  
不用永恩讲亚索也不会停，永恩的贱穴把亚索的鸡巴夹紧紧的，亚索要射了也射不出来。无法释放的亚索更加用力地肏永恩。淫水不断的从永恩的马眼里流出，亚索为了”报复“面前这位哥哥用一旁的树枝堵住了他的马眼。永恩不断的被亚索顶到高潮现在却把淫水都关身体里让他又爽又难受。射精让亚索十分的难受，他把他的阳具拔出把永恩换了一个体位继续肏。永恩像条狗一样趴在地上。亚索抓起他的头发把永恩的头往后面掰，他的下体还是不停地侵犯永恩的屁眼。  
“哥哥这次是你勾引我的，我没有爽够不会停的“  
亚索早就被快感支配了大脑，他现在忘了为什么会来到这个地方。换了一个体位亚索终于有空间射精，他把压抑已久的精液射了出来。灼热的精液被射入的永恩的贱穴，永恩也被带到高潮，树枝也堵不住他的马眼，淫水不断的流出。亚索用一只手接住了永恩的淫水，他吃下一部分精液说到“哥哥的味道好腥啊，你自己尝一尝。”他把剩余的精液倒入自己的口中然后喂给了永恩，两人互相品尝对方的味道。舌头交缠在一起不断地缠绵。亚索的下身也没有停下动作，虽然射了不止一次但他的阴茎还没有软下。  
“弟弟别动了，让哥哥来“说到永恩让亚索半躺下，自己动了起来。永恩很快的找到了自己的爽点他不断的刺激自己，快感让永恩把自己的后穴收的更紧。亚索的鸡巴像母牛一样被榨干。终于亚索疲了。不过永恩还未爽够，他把自己的阴茎捅入了亚索的口中。他摁着亚索的头不断的抽搐，很快亚索便犯了恶心他想呕却呕不了。永恩用他的阴茎把亚索肏的鼻水都出来了。亚索难受的想哭，不过因为面前的这位有着他哥哥的样子亚索也没有反抗。永恩被亚索的喉腔爽到了高潮，精液不断的射出，亚索也不停喝了进去。永恩的精液多到亚索根本喝不完还溢了出来。  
“弟弟喜欢哥哥的精液吗？”永恩把脸凑到了亚索的嘴边。  
“喜...欢....”  
刚说完永恩就被抱了起来，亚索的阴茎又硬了。亚索直接把阴茎插入永恩的后穴。被肏松的后穴很轻松的把亚索的阴茎直接送到了深处，永恩被感觉到自己肚子里有根很大的东西在动。很快永恩跟亚索又一次高潮了。亚索比前一次还要用力地顶永恩。没顶几下就要射一发，亚索爱死了永恩后穴的感觉根本停不下来的肏。不停的摩擦让穴口处的精液变成了糖霜般的质感，肠液也精液混合着。亚索把它刮了下来拿个哥哥与自己品尝。  
“哥哥....不行了”  
“可是弟弟还没有爽够怎么办”  
亚索没有停下来的意思，持续了几个小时的做爱一般人早就不行了。不过永恩身上的气味一直激起亚索的性欲。  
永恩不断的被顶着一直被送上高潮身体已经疲软，亚索不停肏他让他射精。终于亚索他停了下来，永恩已经被肏的失禁，浅黄色不断的从马眼处流出。亚索也因体力不支昏倒了。  
醒来后亚索看了下自己，发现永恩已经不见了。口中跟身体上的精液告诉他这不是梦。  
亚索发现一部分衣物丢了，他随便整理了下自己想起要给真正的永恩找药草。他慢慢的前进发现照进的光越来越多，他看了下天发现已经傍晚了。他要赶紧找到药草，不然永恩危在旦夕。  
脚下泥土开始变的湿润，脚上粘了许多泥巴。终于亚索看到了一片池子。  
池子的中间就有他要找的东西，真语莲。  
亚索刚要伸手去采莲花时他的发束在他低头的一瞬间掉落到水中，他急忙的往水中捞却怎么也捞不着。他定睛一瞧看到水面的倒影出他与哥哥的点滴，只不过是以永恩的视角看亚索。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者什么时候记起来了就更新。8/2/20


End file.
